The Death of Finn the Human, Ch 1
by Lyf Burns
Summary: The darkest times the Land of Ooo has ever faced.


Readers,

You know, I've been a member on this site for several years now, and I've read a lot of fan fiction. My favorite was Avalon Demon High, an InuYasha fic merging the modern world with the demon world. But in those years, I haven't left a single review or posted a single fic. Hell, I haven't even written a fic before. So I thought... why not? I pulled out my laptop, and as I was wondering what to write about, I looked up, and there on the TV was Adventure Time. So here it is, my very first fic.

Please review this, it would mean a lot to me. Furthermore, I do not claim to own the rights to Adventure Time or any of it's characters, nor do I take credit for the creation of it's world.

Lyf

"Cinnamon Bun. You are charged with aiding the rebel Princess Bubblegum. How do you plead?"

Lemongod stood on a dais, raised high above the corrupted Candy City, now renamed Lemonrealm. His clothes were lavish and dark, but Cinnamon Bun knew that they were all enchanted to be as hard as steel. On his head, Lemongod wore the Crown of Power, where all nine of the Gems of Power glittered in the bright morning sun.

Cinnamon Bun grimaced, the cuffs tight around his wrists. He sighed and did another scan of his surroundings. He counted twenty-six Gumball Guards, reconstructed from the blueprints of the now fallen Sir Rattleballs, but the real problem was the two massive Lemon Golems standing as tall as the ruined Candy Palace. These Lemon Golems, clones of the great Lemonjon, were mindless and bloodthirsty, prone to destroying entire city blocks at the nod of Lemongod's head.

Cinnamon Bun knew it was hopeless. If he had his lance, or could still summon Jake 2, maybe he could have escaped. But not now. Not since the death of Finn the Human.

"The Order of the Champion will never stop fighting. Not while Finn is remembered. You will never win, Lemongrab," Cinnamon Bun hissed, making sure to spit the last syllable. Lemongod hated it when people used his original name. Ever since the fall of the Candy Kingdom, when then Earl Lemongrab and the reanimated Billy the Hero took control of the Candy Palace, anyone who so much as whispered the name Lemongrab was put to death.

Cinnamon Bun expected the yellow tyrant to spit, or scream, but Lemongod just smirked and nodded. A Gumball Guard stepped forward, slamming it's sword through Cinnamon Bun's chest.

As Cinnamon Bun lay dying on the grimy candy cobblestones, Lemongod laughed and jeered, "Finn cannot save you now. Finn the Human is dead."

Marceline roared, and she could feel the transformation ripping through her body, the pain of bones elongating, muscles tearing and reforming, her flesh stretching to accommodate her new body, but she didn't mind. The pain was good, a sudden, burning reminder that she was alive and still fighting, still waging her war.

The Gumball Guards rushed forward in waves, rank after rank of robotic warriors pouring forth in a tide of steel and glass. Marceline roared again, now in her demonic monster bat form, and a chorus of battle cries

sounded behind her.

A tide of pale flesh coursed forward, swallowing her in it's ranks, yet still keeping a respectful distance. The Vampire Army marched on the Wall.

The Wall loomed up before the two armies. Blue and white and beautiful, the Wall completely surrounded the former Candy Kingdom with an enormous circle of pure blue ice, stretching higher in the sky than any bird could fly. For a moment, Marceline left the heat of the battle; her gaze ranged across the scorched and blackened No Man's Land, formerly known as the Grass Lands. Her mind drifted back through time, a year into the past...

_Back then, the Grass Lands were still carpeted in lush green grass. Marceline and Jake raced toward the largest pink and white tent in the camp. Around it was scattered hundreds of tents of different colors and sizes; inside were the warriors of the combined forces of the Order of the Champion. To the northwest, facing the Candy Kingdom, was a small army; Twelve ranks of vampire warriors, bolstered with soldiers from the Goblin, Muscle, and Werewolf Kingdoms. Behind them were two ranks of cavalrymen from the Flame Kingdom riding Fire Wolves. In the skies were six levitating laser cannons from the Lumpy Space Kingdom; and behind them all were two massive Mountain Warriors from the Mountain Kingdom and four huge Ice Golems from the Ice Kingdom._

_Marceline smiled despite the situation; it was an impressive show of force, and even this wasn't a fraction of the Kingdoms' combined armies. It left out the majority of the kingdoms' standing armies, and only two hundred of her vampires. Vampires weren't given to collecting, living rather in solitary groups of four or five, and they were prone to wanderlust. Even Marceline had wandered Ooo for hundreds of years. But when the need had arisen, her call had been answered with an army ten thousand strong. _

_Cinnamon Bun, Champion of the Flame Kingdom, stood guard outside the tent of the war council. When he saw the Vampire Queen and Jake the Dog, he didn't even lift his lance, but gave her a short nod and a grimace. As she entered, she saw Flame Princess and Bubblegum leaning over a map of Ooo. The Mountain King and Whisper Dan stood in the corner quietly, and even the Ice King managed to keep his mad rambling to a soft whisper. Flame Princess and Bubblegum looked up immediately as the two entered; she still hadn't gotten used to seeing Bubblegum without her crown. _

_Since the Earl-turned-usurper Lemongrab had taken over the Candy Kingdom and renamed it Lemonrealm by stealing the Gems of Power and resurrecting Billy the Hero as a lich, nobody had gotten used to seeing the rulers of the nine kingdoms without their crowns. All except for the Ice King, who wore his crown anyway and had replaced the Frozen Ruby with a gem made of ice._

_"Marceline? Jake? What's happened?" Bubblegum immediately noticed the stricken look on her best friend's face, and Jake was on the verge of tears. He couldn't answer, so Marceline did it for him._

_"They captured him," She whispered. "They've got Finn."_

Marceline dashed forward, letting out a roar comprised of pain and grief. She picked up a Gumball Guard and ripped it in two pieces, scattering glass and bits of metal. She threw it's body parts into the next wave of Gumball Guards and lashed out with her claws, rending metal and shattering glass. Ahead of her, another rank of Gumball Guards surged forward to fend off the Order's attack on the Wall.

_This is for you, Finn_, Marceline thought, tears running down her face, her heart wrenching in her chest. _This is all for you. I miss you so much, Finn the Human._


End file.
